Donna Noble, la mujer
by LaV3nus6
Summary: El doctor empieza a relacionar su cuerpo femenino como reaccioón a sus valientes compañeras en especial en una. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 17: Mujer


**Nota:** Reto para los que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). No, la verdad es que me resulta más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es la oficial de Facebook: **_Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms._** Es un fic por cada palabra de la lista. Las que usaré para cada fandom en los que estoy.

* * *

 **Día 17: Mujer**

Que le haya dado una nueva vida pero ahora con apariencia femenina, es algo inesperado. Ya tener una treceava vida es una oportunidad, es una sorpresa, pero una cartoceava era inesperado.

Sobretodo sí es como una mujer

¿Pero porque una mujer?

¿Qué tenía de ser bueno ser mujer en su vida como un Time Lord o mejor dicho como una nueva Lady Time?

Bueno, sí se pone en retrospectiva puede recordar a cada una de sus compañeras, parejas y enemigas que han dado un nuevo significado a "mujer" en el diccionario. Sobre todo las que iniciarón su viaje con su novena apariencia.

Con sus manos delicadas de mujer tocó un botón dentro de su Tardis. Ese mismo botón creo proyecciones de sus compañeras y sus aventuras con cada una.

La primera, Rose, su Bad Wolf. Ella le regreso el sentimiento del amor cuando estaba renaciendo de la guerra. La segunda, Martha Jones, la chica que caminaba sola sobre la tierra, que fue devolviendo la esperanza a todo el planeta. La cuarta, Amy Ponds, la chica que espera. Quien esperó al amor de su vida de la muerte, la que espera desde niña un mundo de aventuras; la que espero a su esposa, River. Ya que ella fue su madre.

River Song, la original de Lady Time original. Nacida del amor de sus compañeros Amy y Rory dentro de su amada Tardis. Esa mujer sí era alguien peligroso como su amor. Ella siempre es impulsiva y calculadora, siempre atrevida cuando él estaba a su lado. Realmente, fue la mejor de sus parejas y acompañantes.

No hay que olvidar a Clara Oswald, su chica imposible. La chica que apareció en sus diferentes vidas.

Ahora entendía porque tomó la apariencia de una mujer... o eso creyó hasta que vio a su tercera compañante... una misteriosa mujer: Donna Noble.

Una mujer torpe, algo gritona, ¿excéntrica? Pero amable. Una mujer que a pesar de las desgracias nunca se rindió. Ella siempre se dijo que no tenía nada en especial. Pero… no era así.

Siempre tuvo una gran conexión con él.

Su aparición en el futuro con su vestido de novia, su reencuentro cuando investigo un caso. Siendo un universo enorme e infinito, encontrándose con ella dos veces así como las múltiples coincidencias que pasaban a su alrededor. Era algo más que casualidad, era el destino. Incluso cuando ella olvido su vida aún mantuvo la conexión.

Incluso no tuvo miedo cuando se enfrento a atrocidades galácticas con una única frase que ni a él se le pudo ocurrir: "No, soy un ser humano. Tal vez no legendario, pero tan importante como los señores del tiempo".

También lo demostró cuando fue la única que logró detenerlo de lo que posiblemente se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla que lo atormentaría, una desición de la cual se pudo arrepentir. Sí Donna no lo hubiera hecho, en vez de ser la esperanza sería un monstruo para la humanidad. Sí no fuera por ella, su rostro treceavo no hubiera existido.

Donna Noble era una simple humana, no con la misma voluntad que sus otras compañeras que fueron capaces de dirigir ejércitos intergalácticos.

¡No!

Donna, era una heroína sin saberlo. Ella no tenía nada especial, nada que destacar pero se convirtió en una leyenda que nunca se olvidara en el espacio y el tiempo, aunque ella sí los olvidaría.

Tal vez, sueña con su pasado pero solo queda en eso, en un mundo tan inalcanzable para ella.

Fue en ese momento que el Doctor, o mejor dicho, la Doctora. Con una gran sonrisa presionando los botones de su Tardis con la emoción que siempre lo ha caracterizado se preparó para su primera aventura con su nuevo cuerpo.

Porque...

por un instante, un momento brillante, Donna Noble era la mujer más importante en todo el vasto universo.

Y él, se ha convertido en una mujer porque alguien tenía que llenar esos grandes tacones sobre el universo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Es la primera vez que escribo para Doctor Who. Siempre me gustó la idea de escribir sobre Donna, hasta que se me dio esta oportunidad de hacer algo corto. Ya tenía una historia pensada pero iba a ser larga, pero sé que termine por abandonar por cuestiones de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
